This invention relates generally to a coupling assembly which is utilized to connect a pair of conduits in fluid communication and more particularly to a coupling assembly having a plurality of resiliently deflectable spring fingers which engage a plug to hold it in a socket chamber.
A known coupling assembly having resiliently deflectable spring fingers is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,784,987. The spring fingers of this known coupling assembly are either integrally formed with the socket body or individually pivoted relative to the socket body. When this known coupling assembly is to be connected, a sleeve member is utilized to deflect the spring fingers inwardly into engagement with the plug. When this known coupling assembly is connected, major side surfaces of the spring fingers extend at an acute angle to the outer surface of the plug so that the spring fingers do not resiliently grip the plug throughout a substantial portion of their axial extent to thereby hold the plug against sidewise movement.
Another known coupling assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 747,493 and includes a plurality of separate locking spring fingers. These spring fingers have end portions which engage openings in the socket body to hold the spring fingers against axial movement relative to the socket body. The inwardly biased spring fingers are spread apart by a plug as it is inserted into the socket body. When the coupling is in the engaged condition, the major side surfaces of the spring fingers engage the socket body and are ineffective to hold the plug against sidewise movement. When this known coupling is to be disconnected, the spring fingers are spread apart by a collar on the plug to disengage the spring fingers from the plug.
Other known coupling assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,234,965; 2,952,482 and 2,070,013. The coupling assemblies disclosed in these patents have retaining elements which are pressed inwardly to grip a plug.